The Team
by Rozz
Summary: It is a fun and friendly fic of our favorite geek love, with Greg thrown in for a dash of fun like he usually is! R&R, and enjoy. You are liucky I had another fic with the original title, or I wouldn't have found this!


11111111111 Catherine 1111111111111 

I watch them all the time. I knew they had a thing for each other, everyone did. It's like when you see the two of them joking around and laughing. Oops, sorry, Sara laughing, Grissom doesn't laugh. He just smirks.

Well, anyway, like the professional that I am, it is my duty to investigate. So I did. I investigate everything which seems weird, and/or, out of place. That's what this is.

Nicky and I had speculated that Grissom had a girlfriend. All of the signs were there. But, it couldn't be that serious. He would have told us if it was that serious. Wouldn't he? It's not like he would betray the whole team for some Sara look alike.

So, when the ring fell out of his pocket, I didn't know what to think. Sure, I asked him what it was for. He was all Grissomy. Of course, like anyone would expect a straight answer from that guy.

I mean, the guy lives with bugs for Gods sakes! Who the hell would want to live with him? Sure, Sara is an obvious answer, but it is impossible that it's her. We would have seen the signs. They would have told us.

Not like Warrick and I have told anyone. But that's different. Warrick's still working on his divorce. I mean, now that I think about it, they could both lose their jobs. That would be pretty big for the both of them. They live here.

What a minute, why am I talking about something that isn't happening when I have to figure out what is? Right. Keep mind on task.

I should watch him. Thats what I should do. I'll take Warrick with me. That would make everything fun.

222222222 Warrick 222222222222

Sure, she's a great woman, but she's not for me. She doesn't understand the job. Catherine does. When she asked me to do a stake out, I totally agreed. Like I would turn that down.

So, we sat at Grissom's house, well, we could see it at least. The driveway and front door where in clear view. There might have not been another car in the driveway, but he did have a garage.

It was mad hot in the car, even though Cath had the conditioning on. I had to do it. I took off my shirt and threw it in the back seat. It wasn't two seconds later that Cath was all over me.

I mean, it's not that I'm against the whole in a car thing. It was her investigation anyway. I didn't interfere with it at all, it was all her go. Just because she missed Grissom getting home does not mean that she has to take it out on me. It was a fine morning anyway. We came home and had pancakes with Linds. She is so much like her mother. Catherine did a great job at raising her, nomatter what she thinks.

Grissom's personal life can't be that important anyway. If he wants to make his own mistakes and go and marry someone like I did, it's his own deal. I just hope he's better off and Sara isn't too bad. I hate it when she gets upset. She's like family, you know.

Everybody is like family. Even Ecklie as the distant relative everybody hates and doesn't talk to.

But seriously, it's a good thing that both of them found someone. If it's not with each other, at least they're happy.

333333333333333333333 Nick 3333333333333333

Sara is like a sister to me. I mean it. Seeing her that happy makes me happy. The ring on her finger is just another testimant of her happiness. I just wish I had met the guy and given him the once over to make sure he's good for her.

But he has to be good if she's happy right?

Greg's bragging that he's met the guy already, and he is not another Hank. We are all thankful for that. Well, me and Greg, who are the only ones who know. We found out by accident when she was looking at the ring in the locker room.

For some reason, she didn't want everyone to know. I betcha it has something to do with Grissom. She doesn't want him to find out for some reason. Maybe she doesn't want to hurt him. He doesn't deserve that. She's too nice for him. I'm kinda glad it's not him. I mean, I would need my hands and toes to count the number of times he's hurt her.

Maybe it would be different if they were together. Doesn't matter. I heard he has a girlfriend anyway. That's good too, I guess. Everyone deserves someone.

I can't wait for the wedding. It should be awesome, but small. Unless the guy Sara met likes the big stuff. I doubt it though.

Besides, seeing Sara happy is nice. I hope it stays that way.

4444444444 Greg 4444444444444444

I am the all master of gossip in the workplace. I can't help it. It's like everything that anyone is not supposed to know about, I know.

I mean, I knew about Warrick and Catherine from the beggining of their relationship. Too bad they don't know that I know.

I also know that Hodges like to wear heels. Don't ask me why, I don't want to know. It's disgusting for any reason.

BUT, that is not the steak that sends every mouth watering or the bread that feeds a small nation. No, I know one peice of gossip that has fueled the grape vine and water cooler conversations for years now. I am the all supreme ruler of all things, this is my peak. Hell, this makes up the whole mountain.

I guess it's just my awesome investigator skills. No one else found out.

No, I am the only one with the knowledge that Grissom and Sara are together. They're pretty serious too.

My favorite part is hearing everybody talk and speculate about the two, saying that they'll never be together because they both now have S.O.'s, but I know that truth. I wonder if they had this much fun keeping it a secret.

I don't know, but I'm having a blast.

You shoulda seen them. They were so happy. I am glad for them. I knew I never had a chance with her, but we had some fun times.

It went like this:

Sara was sitting on the bench seat holding something when I walked in. She looked like she had lots a weight on her shoulders, so I thought that I could make her laugh it off.

But, when I walked over, I saw this tiny little smile. She looked like she was miles away. I just couldn't help but lean over and snap the little ring out of her hands. She came to and tried to reach for it.

"Give it back!" I can hear her sayin. Something slipped out of her pocket and onto the floor, to my advantage, closer to me. Sara's eyes widened and she went for the picture, but I am so much faster than her. It didn't hurt that I was right next to it either.

It was like, a picture, but not any picture. This was like one of those pictures that are on the Kodak packages. It was perfect. You could so tell. She so totally knew the jig was up then, and stopped fighting. I just looked at the picture.

It was on Lake Mead. Of Sara and Grissom. Not in fancy clothes, or with the sun setting behind them. It wasn't like that. You could tell that they took the picture because Grissom's arms was extended to take it. They were both smiling. Happy. Overjoyed. Sara's head was right below his, and she was kinda sitting on him.

It was just, them. It had a feeling of them. It was sunny out, but they weren't wearing sunglasses. They had on normal clothes, Grissom in a hidious blue shirt. Even I wouldn't wear that. Plus the hat. You could definately be labeled as a tourist even if you weren't one in that getup.

Too bad Sara doesn't have the style to rub any of it off on him. So. That was it. The background was the beach. It was perfect.

I looked over at Sara and she just gave me a small smile. I gave her an even bigger one and hugged her. I slipped her ring on her finger with unspoken words.

"You totally deserve it."

"Thanks."

"I am so cooking dinner for the both of you tonight."

Before she could reject, I counter attacked, "If you guys don't come something might just slip my mouth."

"You wouldn't," She glared at me, but I could so tell she was playing.

"I'll cook you bugs, how 'bout that?"

"If you do, you will die," She smiled, and this time I didn't think she was kidding.

You know, I'm not as bad a cook as some people might think. Nana Olaf taught me. And I had both Grissom and Sara signed the paper acknowledging it. I'll show it to you, if you want me too.

But seriously, it's good to have more gossip than everybody else. Grissom doesn't yell at me either. Hell yeah, I'm happy for them. I just want to see everyone elses faces when the wedding comes. That's when they said they were going to tell everyone anyway.

Well, I should probably go rub it in Nick's face some more. What else do I have to do?


End file.
